L'illusion réelle
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: Elle voulait juste être heureuse, avec ses rêves interdits de famille idyllique. Il avait 18 ans, elle, ne comptait plus les années. Et pourtant leur histoire serait la plus forte.


Voici une nouvelle fiction, avec un changement de serie ! Apres avoir longtemps travaillée sur HouseMD, et particulièrement sur le Huddy, j'ai été trop déçue par la serie pour continuer. Je finirais donc ma fiction Huli, qui est disponible sur Facebook [.com/groups/139740319427558/docs/], pour, je pense, laisser definitivement tomber les fiction Housienne.

Aujourd'hui, nouveau depart, avec cette fiction tirée de Glee ! J'espere qu'elle vous plaira. Les fictions sur le ship Shuck etant tres rares en français sur FF, je vais devoir tenir un rythme soutenu dans mes publications.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Une odeur délicate de café venait d'envahir le petit espace de son salon. Les quelques bougies a la vanille et l'encens délicat se mêlaient dans une atmosphère douce et agréable. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au résumé de son livre, avant de reprendre sa lecture. Les personnages bien en tête, et les éléments situés, elle pensait avoir enfin un peu de temps libre pour elle. Rien que pour elle. <em>

_Elle s'allongea donc confortablement sur son canapé, repoussant machinalement la couverture de sa fille sur le coté, et plaça un oreiller volumineux derrière ses cheveux ondulés. Au loin, Beth toussa légèrement mais ne sembla pas se réveiller. Elle observa la pendule au dessus de l'entrée, et calcula rapidement sa prochaine prise de température. Elle était légèrement fiévreuse, peut être un petit rhume. En tout les cas, la nourrice l'avait rassuré comme elle le put, lui assurant que sa fille dormirait convenablement. Par mesure de précaution, Shelby avait préféré quitter les régionales dès l'annonce de leur défaite afin de rentrer chez elle. _

_Était-ce un prétexte ? Peut-être bien. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire la fête. Dépassée par les éléments de la soirée qui s'étaient bousculés a tour de rôle. La menace d'un renvoi, cet effet manipulateur qu'avait Quinn sur elle. Sans parler du stress des prestations sur scènes, et de Puck...Elle avait cette envie affolante d'aller lui parler, de s'expliquer avec cet adolescent qui, apparemment s'était amusé a révéler a qui voulait bien l'entendre, sa relation avec sa professeure. Elle se détestait d'avoir été aussi faible cette après-midi, après l'hôpital. Elle aurait dû dire non. Elle aurait même dû ne jamais l'appeler. Peut-on réellement être a la fois père et adolescent ? Si on lui avait posé la question il y a des mois de cela, elle aurait juré le contraire. Mais il s'était avéré au fil du temps, que Puck était bien plus qu'un rebelle a la voix rock'n roll. Il était tendre, attentionné. Comme si chacun des mots qu'elle pouvait dire avaient enfin une influence sur la vie de quelqu'un. Il faisait attention à elle. La protégeait de ses coups de blues. Etait délicat. Elle aurait pût continuer encore longtemps à évoquer les qualités exemplaires qui le constituait, mais sans cesse ce sens de l'interdit lui revenait en mémoire. Tout comme ce cauchemar. Cette entrée dans le bureau de Figgins, lui assenant qu'elle était virée. Elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur son bouquin, les pages devenues tordues au fil de ses idées, froissées par cette légère sensation de stress. Quand enfin, elle entreprit de lire la première ligne de son nouveau chapitre, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans l'appartement. D'une rapidité déconcertante, elle alla ouvrir, priant intérieurement pour que sa fille ait toujours les yeux fermés. _

_Elle déverrouilla le premier loquet, et l'observa. Le blouson de cuir sur le dos, et le coude appuyé sur l'encolure de la porte, il ne dit pas un mot. Lorsqu'il releva la tête la seconde d'après, il sentit dans le regard de Shelby des reproches qui n'allaient pas tarder a déferler. Elle tenait toujours la porte, refusant clairement de le laisser entrer, et tenta de le faire partir. _

- Beth dors, et j'allais me coucher aussi. Désolée Puck, mais il est tard. Rentre chez toi.

_Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais la main du lycéen s'interposa. _

- Il faut qu'on parle. Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait.

_Peut-être que la fatigue l'avait rendue plus faible ce soir, elle se contenta donc de tourner les talons et d'aller s'asseoir sur son canapé, récupérant au passage son livre sur la table basse. Puck l'avait suivit de près, refermant la porte avec délicatesse pour éviter tout bruit. Il observa comme il put la chambre à coucher, mais le berceau de Beth était trop loin. Il se passa une main sur le visage, avant de contourner le canapé pour s'y asseoir a son tour. Au moment où il s'approcha pour se poser près d'elle, elle déplia ses jambes sur le canapé, occupant ainsi toute la place. D'une manière subtile, et finalement assez sexy, elle s'imposait dans cet espace qui était le sien. Les yeux toujours plongés dans sa lecture, elle faisait mine de rien avec une aisance remarquable. _

_Il esquissa un léger sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en face d'elle. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole._

- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter ce silence entre nous s'il te plait ?

- Je ne sais pas, ca dépend de toi. Est-ce tu peux arrêter de répéter a tout le monde que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec ta prof ?

_Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce répondant qui l'avait littéralement cloué sur place. _

- Qu... ? Quoi ? Tu parles de Quinn ?

- Elle va me faire virer Puck. Je vais perdre mon job. Ce job pour lequel je vis. C'est vrai, j'adore ce travail, et je me sens bien à McKinley. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je suis payée pour chanter avec des gosses fabuleux, pour trouver des chansons, pour faire de la musique. Mais si on me vire parce que j'ai couché avec un élève, avec toi, je ne pourrais plus jamais travailler dans un établissement. Tu comprends ça ? Ou ça te dépasse ?

_Elle avait enfin débité sa colère, et a toute a l'allure, comme si elle se dépêchait de parler avant que les sanglots ne s'emparent d'elle. Il était en train de la perdre, si ce n'était déjà fait même. Il tenta le tout pour le tout. _

- Je suis désolé.

- Donc tu lui as bien dis ? A qui d'autre aussi, Finn ? Rachel ? Je te vois bien le dire a Rachel oui...

- A personne d'autre ! Je te le jure. Bon sang tu m'as viré de chez toi. Je...j'étais bien avec toi. On a fait l'amour, et tu m'as viré. Je me sentais mal, je me sentais vexé, repoussé. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

_Cette fois c'est elle qui venait de froncer les sourcils, et de faire cette moue de la bouche qui la rendait tellement touchante. Il n'avait qu'une envie, pousser la table basse et l'embrasser délicatement. _

- J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.

- De dire que tu avais sauté ta prof ?

- Arrête de dire ça. Parce que si c'est comme ça que tu vois ce qui s'est passé entre nous, alors je me suis trompé. Et vraiment trompé. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je le vois. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi... Ca m'a blessé quand tu m'as demandé de partir, et Quinn m'avait proposé de passer chez elle. Je voulais juste le dire a quelqu'un. J'avais besoin de dire que j'étais amoureux.

- Ne dis pas ça Puck. Ne dis pas que tu es amoureux. Parce que ca n'arrange rien là.

- Tu préfères que je mente ? Tu préfères que je dise que je ne viens ici que pour voir Beth ? Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, alors ok. Mais en réalité...je viens pour toi.

_A mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche il ne cessait de repenser à ces instants avec elle. Parvenant avec difficulté à oublier ses soupirs de plaisirs lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, sa mâchoire crispée d'envie, et son regard lubrique qui le faisait perdre pied. Il aimait sentir son corps chaud de femme entre ses bras, et cette poitrine voluptueuse qu'il avait recouvert de baisers lors de leurs ébats. Ses seins merveilleux, ronds, et imposants. Ceux d'une femme qui avait été mère, et qui était redevenue amante. Jamais il n'avait gouté à un tel plaisir. Les poupées rêvées de McKinley, avec leurs poitrines plates ne valaient en rien le corps magnifique de Shelby Corcoran. Il avait cette image nette de son plaisir en tête, et chaque partie de son corps s'étaient comme imprimés dans sa mémoire, jusqu'à la sensible ondulation de ses cheveux lors de leurs caresses... _

_Un instant plus tard, comme si le temps avait continué sans lui, Puck revint a la réalité. Observant avec franchise cette femme qui le fixait de ses yeux ronds. Alors qu'elle se levait dans l'espoir de lui indiquer la sortie, il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. _

- Ce soir je reste.

_Effrontément, comme un adolescent repoussant les limites du possible, il imposait sa décision, accompagné d'un de ses regards empli d'insolence. Shelby sembla outrée, peut-être même décontenancée. Mais le regard qu'elle afficha ensuite changea la donne. Voila a présent qu'elle trouvait ce culot d'un charme fou. Pire, elle le trouva excitant. _

* * *

><p>Si ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hesitez pas a donner votre avis dans les reviews !<p>

Merci encore.


End file.
